Sonic: Max Justice/Eggman Rises
This is the seventh issue for Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript It starts at the Musk Corporation HQ as Musk is talking to Eggman. *'Musk:' Dr. Eggman, please, take a seat. He does. *'Musk:' We have a major problem. Our troops are constsntly defeated by that hedgehog. Everywhere we go, he's there. *'Eggman:' We can do nothing about it. That blue rat is too cunning and always knows our moves. We have to take drastic measures. Like a nuclear war. *'Musk:' Easy there, do you want to destroy half-world just to destroy him? *'Eggman:' Oh, right. I almost forgot that. Then, what do you suggest? *'Musk:' Simple, we should face them face to face and kill them for once. And I have the perfect plan. *'Eggman:' Tell. *'Musk:' What does that hedgehog loves more than anything else in the world? *'Eggman:' Doesn't he have an uncle teaching at college? Or else I think he likes chili dogs. *'Musk:' He does indeed. (looking at a file) Prof. Charles the Hedgehog, a world-renowed scientist who now teaches Science at Mobotropolis University. That could be the perfect bait... and we can't destroy all chili dogs. They're around the world! So, we'll stick with my plan. *'Eggman:' As you say, sir... They stand up and shake hands while smirking. At the moment, Chuck is teaching one of his classes while the students are listening to him. *'Chuck:' As you can see, the Roboticizer was created with the aim of helping people who have disabilities and not to force anyone to be mindless servants. Any question? Some people raise their hands. *'Chuck:' You over there. *'Student #1:' Why is it used to make people mindless? *'Chuck:' Because some people are ruthless and they want to take advantage of those creations for bad purposes. That's why. They start discussing as the bell rings. *'Chuck:' Class dismissed. The student leaves as Sonic and his friends come in. *'Sonic:' Have a moment, Uncle Chuck? *'Chuck:' I just finished my class. So, yes. Come on in. They do so and sit down. *'Sonic:' I've been facing some problems lately. I've been attracting dangerous menaces led by someone named Dr. Eggman. *'Chuck:' Repeat that name. *'Tails:' Dr. Eggman, sir. *'Chuck:' I suggest you to leave the city ASAP. You're dealing with an old enemy of mine who stole some of mine inventions and converted them into deadly weapons. *'Nicole:' You mean he used them to enslave people and make them loyal to him? That's awful! *'Sally:' How's that possible? I remember that the roboticizer saved Bunnie from losing her arm and legs. *'Chuck:' That's the point of it: replacing disabilities with robotic limbs. Yet, Dr. Eggman reprogrammed it to make normal people into mindless soldiers against their will. Tell me, did he do something to you? *'Amy:' He tried to make me a mindless soldier and Sally's ex is working for him and almost had us killed. *'Chuck:' See? You're an easy target for him, my dear nephew. And I don't want to lose you. *'Knuckles:' Given the fact of two of us already lost their parents when younger and one not even met her father, I understand your worries. Right, guys? Nicole starts to have traumas about her parents' death. *'Nicole:' (thinking) Dad, mom, no! She starts crying as Tails comforts here. *'Tails:' There, there... it's all over now. *'Chuck:' You two seem too close for sure. Are you possibly... you know... dating? *'Tails:' We're just close, that's all. * Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Max Justice